Various forms of storage systems are used today. These forms include network attached storage (NAS) systems, storage area networks (SANs), and others. SANs typically use a network of storage devices for storing information. The storage devices appear as local storage to computing systems that operate within the SAN.
Typically, a SAN uses a plurality of components for providing access to storage. For example, a plurality of fabric switches, a plurality of adapters and other components may be used for processing input/output (I/O) requests. An I/O request is typically generated by one or more computing systems to read and write information to and from a storage device. Some of these components may fail while I/O requests are being processed. Continuous efforts are being made to handle errors and failure events for efficiently processing I/O requests.